Raven Falco
Raven Falco is the leading character of the stage musical Bat out of Hell. Raven is the only daughter of Falco and Sloan Falcon and the wife of Stratt. Because her father is considered the ruler of Obsidian, she is normally known as a "princess" and sole heir to Falco Industry's Bat out of Hell (2018) At the start of Bat out of Hell, she is a 17-year-old and often sneaks out of her home to see the rioters outside of her family business and is soon caught up in the chaos. As soon as she sees Stratt, she falls in love with him, she is dragged back inside by her mother. She runs back out to assist Tink, who is being assaulted by her father, but the policeman drag her away and take her home. In her room, and Sloan fills her in on Stratt and his gang and a pillow fight quickly ensues. Later that night, Raven, who is still thinking about Stratt is given a leather jacket from her mother as a early birthday present and tells her not make the same mistakes she did. At her birthday party, Raven is insistant that she doesn't want any presents and that she wants to explore the subways and asks if they go to the DeepEnd, against her father's wishes. While her parents are reminiscing about when they were young, she storms off. In her bedroom, she is destroying family photos, one after the other when Zahara and her parents enter to aplogize. Zahara gives her the dream suppressant and she nods off. Stratt (who snuck into her room earlier) comes back Raven jumps off the motorbike and runs home. At the begining of Act 2, Raven is back home and is informed about Stratt's death and is dragged out by Zahara and her mother. She is then in her room feeling guilty about the recent events (Heaven can wait.) She is then seen getting blood taken out of her by Zahara and is taken to the Deep End, where they are reunited and have a small wedding ceremony by members of the Lost and Sloane. At the Dunes, Stratt and Raven, consumate their union She is then seen with Stratt at the Deep End, until her father gatecrashes, with Tink fatally injured, Raven runs away in tears. 6 Months later Personality Physical Appearance Raven has very dark ebony hair and brown eyes like her father Through the course of the show, Raven is often seen wearing pink such as her sleepwear or Stratt's red shirt. For her 18th birthday party, she wears a sparking black glittery number and has a black leather jacket. For her wedding celebration, she wears a pure white dress At the end of the show, she is seeing wearing a black one piece. Relationships Raven is the only daughter and child of Falco and Sloan Falco. She is also the wife and mate of Stratt Stratt Stratt is the love of Raven's life and eventually her husband. He can't stop thinking about her and eventually decides to see her. Falco Falco Falco is Raven's father and the ruler of Obsidian. Like most father's he is extremely too overprotective of his daughter and keeps her under lock and key. Falco is the Romeo & Juliet version of Mr Capulet. Sloan Falco Sloan Falco is Raven's mother. Sloan is the Romeo & Juliet version of the Mrs Capulet Zahara Zahara is Raven's nurse and a friend to her, she also takes blood from her to help Stratt recover from his injury. Zahara is the Romeo & Juliet version of the Nurse Other Relationships *Tink and Raven(Enemies)